private live concert
by anak mecin
Summary: err... Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya berduet penuh cinta dalam private live concert milik mereka berdua terinspirasi dari fanfic "Daijyoubu ka?" karya Azalea Airys!


Finally, my very first fanfiction and it's a one shot story! *gulings*

Disarankan untuk baca fanfiction "Daijyoubu ka?" karya Azalea Airys terlebih dahulu karena eh karena one shot ini terinspirasi dari fanficnya XD

Yha, otak saya agak liar saat berdelusi /plak

Enjoy reading!

Kalau BLEACH saya yang punya mungkin sekarang Ichigo dan Rukia sudah membina mahligai rumah tangga

BLEACH kepunyaan papa Tite Kubo, saya cuma pinjem aja kok buat berdelusi, swear!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden yang cukup memalukan bagi istri sang musisi tampan akibat, um... mendengar desahan dari proyek lagu suaminya, sepanjang hari Rukia merasakan dorongan yang kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk menendang wajah Ichigo setiap kali ia melihat suaminya itu. Bukan karena salah wajahnya yang tampan memesona, tubuhnya yang kokoh nan menggiurkan, surai jingganya yang liar namun penuh kelembutan, iris mata ambernya yang menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya, dan desahannya yang...

"ARGH!"

Frustasi semakin menggerogoti isi kepala Rukia yang dipenuhi bayangan suaminya. Dalam batinnya ia menyalahkan Ichigo karena membuatnya (meski tanpa dikehendaki siapapun) mendengarkan suara mesum itu. Tapi sebenarnya, bukanlah hal yang salah atau aneh bila seorang istri membayangkan hal-hal yang mesum tentang suaminya dan mengagumi segala keindahan yang dimiliki suaminya itu, kan? Namun entah kenapa, bagi Rukia hal-hal itu masih terasa sangat memalukan. Mungkin butuh 150 tahun bagi dirinya untuk bisa terbiasa akan segala hal tersebut, terlebih untuk bisa mengatakan pujian kepada Ichigo secara langsung dihadapan wajahnya. Mustahil.

"Aku ingin berendam saja."

Sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya dan menghela napas, ia lekas melangkahkan kakinya dari ruang TV menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar utama mereka berdua. Untunglah Ichigo masih berada di dalam studio untuk mengurus proyek musiknya sehingga Rukia bisa menikmati waktu santainya dengan leluasa.

Aroma lembut bunga sakura dari lilin aroma terapi yang menyala di dalam kamar mandi memberikan kenyamanan yang luar biasa bagi jiwa dan raganya. Aroma bunga sakura membangkitkan kerinduan Rukia akan rumahnya dahulu ketika ia masih tinggal bersama Byakuya nii-sama. Tubuhnya yang kaku kembali melemas berkat sentuhan air hangat beraroma serupa yang merendam tubuh mungilnya di dalam _bathtub_. Kenyamanan tersebut melenyapkan kesadaran Rukia untuk beberapa saat dan membawanya ke alam mimpi hingga akhirnya ia tersadar kembali dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga sakura yang mengitari dirinya.

"Apakah Ichigo masih berada di dalam studio? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kubawakan saja makan malamnya ke sana?"

Dengan pikiran tersebut Rukia segera membawa dirinya keluar dari _bathtub_ dan berjalan menuju rak kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari wastafel untuk mengambil handuk yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya. Tubuh mungilnya kini telah terbungkus oleh handuk putih bergambar Chappy The Rabbit yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dari bagian dada hingga atas lututnya. Dengan ringan ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi menuju lemari baju yang terletak di depan tempat tidur. Sesampainya di depan lemari baju yang pintunya terlapisi cermin Rukia menyempatkan dirinya untuk bercermin. Memandangi tubuh mungilnya yang manis dan sesekali berputar untuk melihat tampak belakangnya.

"Hmm... kelihatannya tubuhku tidak mengalami perubahan apapun. Apa Ichigo tidak bosan melihatku seperti ini?"

Entah karena terlalu fokus pada refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin atau apapun, satu hal yang tidak Rukia sadari adalah bahwa sedari tadi Ichigo sudah berada di dalam kamar tidur mereka berdua. Tepatnya, kini ia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di atas tempat tidur mereka yang luas nan empuk. Namun tiba-tiba rasa lelah yang ia rasakan sebelumnya menguap dengan begitu cepatnya ketika ia memandang istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya berbalut handuk berukuran kecil. Matanya menajam dan bibirnya menyimpulkan senyuman menyeringai bak serigala yang kelaparan ketika memandangi istrinya yang sedang bercermin itu.

"ICHIGO!"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik Rukia menemukan Ichigo memeluk dirinya dengan erat dari belakang sambil menciumi bahu kanannya yang masih sedikit basah karena tak tertutupi balutan handuk. Instingnya untuk menyikut perut suaminya itu tertahan karena kedua tangan mungilnya kini terjebak oleh kedua tangan kekar Ichigo yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu harum, Rukia."

Ucapan yang terdengar seperti bisikan di telinganya itu membuat Rukia menjadi merinding. Ditambah lagi bibir lembut Ichigo yang kini menciumi lehernya untuk menyeberang menuju bahu kirinya.

"Oh, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bosan untuk melihatmu...dan menyentuhmu."

Satu tangan Ichigo yang sedang memeluk Rukia kemudian jatuh untuk menyentuh paha mulus istrinya. Sentuhannya bergerak semakin ke atas dalam upaya menemukan ' _peach'_ kesukaannya. Begitu ' _peach'_ itu ia temukan, telapak tangan Ichigo yang lebar dengan lahap menggenggam dan mengunyahnya. Yum. /plak

"I-Ichigo! H-hentikan, aku hendak memakai pakaian!"

Rukia hanya dapat mendengar tawa kecil sebagai respon dari Ichigo yang masih memeluknya dari belakang dan bermain dengan ' _peach'_ favoritnya. Wajah Rukia semakin menampakkan rona kemerahan akibat ulah suami mesumnya tersebut. Bahkan melalui cerminpun Rukia tidak dapat melihat wajah Ichigo yang tertunduk karena sedang sibuk menciumi bahu dan lehernya.

Bibir Ichigo kemudian bergerak perlahan menuju daun telinga Rukia dan memberikannya sedikit sentuhan nakal dari bibir dan lidahnya. "Rukia, kau sama sekali tidak perlu _music player_ untuk mendengarkan desahanku dari lagu itu. Kau memiliki _free pass_ akan segala yang ada pada diriku. Kapanpun itu aku akan selalu siap 'bernyanyi' _live_ untukmu, dan aku juga akan membuat dirimu 'bernyanyi' bersamaku." Suaranya yang parau nan menggoda menggelitik diri Rukia dari dalam.

"I-Ichigo, hentik..."

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh kelembutan bibir Ichigo yang menyerangnya secara mendadak. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo melepaskan ciuman berbisanya sekejap dan berbisik lembut di telinga istrinya.

"I'm yours and you're mine."

Dan dengan satu kalimat final tersebut Ichigo segera menggendong Rukia _bridal style_ menuju tempat tidur mereka yang luas dan nyaman, menghempaskan tubuh mungil Rukia dibawah tubuh kokohnya, dan _private live concert_ pun dimulai.

THE END.

mohon kritik dan saran! /o/

karena sesungguhnya saya masih sangat baru dalam hal tulis menulis hal semacam ini ||orz


End file.
